A Simple Mission
by Random Bespectacled Otaku
Summary: First fic. Lavi and Allen go on a mission and end up at Hogwarts! HarryxAllen XD
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It was just a simple mission. How did he end up in school?

AN: Hi! This'll be my first fan fiction, so please feel free to rate, comment, and critique. Flames will be used to light candles on Earth's birthday cake. This starts around chapter 187 in –Man. There will also be some minor changes so the fic makes sense.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, it wouldn't be as awesome.

~Prolog~

"If I knew it would cause so much trouble, I wouldn't have talked to her," grumbled the young white-haired exorcist.

"Aw, are you nervous, Moyashi-Chan?" asked the red head beside the 'Moyashi'.

A vein popped on the younger boy's head, and the next second he was yelling at his red-headed partner. "My name is Allen! AL-LEN! For someone who claims to have a photographic memory, you sure do forget that a lot! You're not going to make a very good Bookman at this rate, Lavi." After a few minutes of almost non-stop apologizing from Lavi, Allen finally stopped glaring and sighed.

Lavi, who had stopped apologizing, said," You might want to get ready, we're almost there." Allen nodded and got up to make sure that he had everything he needed, and that Timcanpy, his golden golem, was safely hidden in his pocket. Lavi just relaxed in his seat and grinned at the obviously excited teen in front of him. _This'll be an interesting school year_, thought Lavi.

(END)

AN: I'm thinking of making this an HP crossover. It'll be decided by the next upload, so if you have an opinion…? I might also do a pairing, so if you have something in mind, let me know. I take any pairings, whether they're crossover, or whatever. If you'd like to suggest a pairing, please put the seme of the relationship first, or specify. XD

~RBO


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So yeah, it's a HP crossover now. I mean, what other school can feed Allen properly? So this now takes place during the 5th book of HP (Oder of the Phoenix). I'm assuming that everyone at least kind of knows who these people are, so I'm not going to waste space on lengthy descriptions.

Disclaimer: Yeah, cause I would write _fan _fictions about my own stories.

~Chapter One~

Somewhere in the distance, Allen heard a whistle blowing. He was then violently jerked awake by an earthquake in the form of one Lavi Bookman Jr.

Allen, who was hurriedly rubbing sleep from his eyes, looked up to see a giddy grin plastered on his face. "We're there!" Lavi said breathlessly.

**Meanwhile, in the Great Hall…**

"If I could have everyone's attention, please," said the silver-haired Headmaster. This, of course, served only to change the shouting of the students to whispering and mumbling. Ignoring the noise, Dumbledore continued talking. "As you have no doubt heard by now, we will be adding a pair of transfer students to our ranks. They will be arriving shortly and…"

At this point, a sharp 'ahem-ing' came from the toad- no woman- to his right. "I'm sure you didn't mean to," she said in a high, girlish voice that seemed like the polar opposite of her toad-like looks, "but you seem to have forgotten to inform me of these new students. If I could talk to you for a moment…?"

"Unfortunately, Professor Umbridge, we will have to talk latter. They seem to have just arrived."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~llamas~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the train slowed to a stop, both Lavi and Allen jumped off with their luggage. They stood awkwardly for a moment before finding a bench to sit down on.

"So…" Allen said, trying to break the silence, "do you, uh, know who we're waiting for?"

Lavi shook his head, looking around a bit nervously.

Allen was dozing off yet again when he heard a slight clicking noise. Apparently, Lavi had also heard the noise, as he was busily swinging his head from side to side in an attempt to find its source. Suddenly, Allen whipped his head around and let out a squeak of surprise.

Behind them, a pair of large, black, bat-winged horse like things were pulling a carriage. "I'm going to assume this is our ride."

After their luggage was secured, Lavi and Allen climbed into the carriage. As they were pulled to the castle in the distance, both boys took the time to go over the events that had gotten them into such an odd situation in the first place.

(END)

AN: Woot! First full chapter! I'd like to take a minute to thank both ElricLawliet and Liquid Twilight for reviewing. Also, in case you guys didn't notice, I had to change some stuff for the sake of the story, like Lavi will be 17 now, Mr. Olivander makes his own wands sometimes, and the most obvious is that HP and DGM take place in the same time. One more thing, if you have ideas for Lavi's and Allen's wands, please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry, I forgot to mention one of the other changes I made with the story ^^; . Link is, um, indisposed I guess. But anyway, he's not here. At least not yet. Remember please that this is a flashback, so this already happened.

Disclaimer: You kidding? Do I sound like the kind of person who can own these?

~Chapter Two~

Allen and Lavi were walking through a huge, ancient forest. There had been reports from the Finders in a nearby port town about suspicious people traveling through the forest. This wasn't exactly anything new, as this particular town happened to give port to the less than sailors, too. What made these people odd is that they seemed to appear out of nowhere, and then disappear again. To top it off, all the Finders who went to make contact with the group of people report that they don't remember anything, save the occasional flash of light.

Needless to say, the Order found that somewhat suspicious, so for the past hour or so, the pair of exorcists had been wandering in the forest in the hopes of maybe finding something useful, or better yet, the people mentioned in the report. What happened instead was the activation of a certain someone's left eye.

"Seems like the Earl heard about what's been happening too, huh?" Lavi said as he followed Allen to the newly discovered Akuma. Allen, being the light hearted person he was, ignored Lavi, and said in response, "A pair of 2's and a 3."

"You're no fun," Lavi mumbled as his partner pulled ahead of him. Upon arrival, Allen noticed an elderly man waving a pair of twigs at one of the level two's in an attempt to keep it at bay. Had the situation been less pressing, Allen would have laughed. As it was, he quickly activated his Innocence and destroyed the offending Akuma. Pivoting on his foot, he turned in front of the man and leaped at the sole Akuma left, the level three, since Lavi had already arrived and destroyed the other Akuma with a swing of his hammer. After slicing the Akuma, Allen's hand returned to normal (you know, as normal as his hand gets).

Wiping his brow in mock exhaustion, Lavi grinned like an idiot. Allen walked over to the old man to see if he was hurt. The old man seemed to have other ideas. He dropped the two sticks he had been holding and scrambled away from the strange teens who had just saved his life. Sadness flitted across Allen's eyes before it was replaced by a kind smile as he leaned down to retrieve the decorated sticks the man dropped with his right hand.

As soon as his hand made contact with one of the sticks, he felt a pleasantly warm tingling spread through his arm, centering on the hand holding the stick. It was similar to the feeling he got when he activated his Innocence.

"ALLEN!" Lavi's sharp call broke through the stupor that had settled over Allen when he touched the stick. Eyes snapping all the way open, Allen cried out in shock when he realized that his feet were almost a foot off the ground. As with all instances when a person realizes they're floating, he began to flail around until gravity kicked in again and landed him on his butt. Lavi ran over to his now sitting comrade and tried to decide which was more appropriate, worrying about gravities sudden ineffectiveness, or just laughing at Allen's terrified look as he held the stick like some sort of bomb. Guess which one he chose?

Amidst Lavi's hysterics, Allen heard the dry chuckle of an old man, and turned his head to find the owner of the laugh sitting on a fallen tree trunk. "No need to be so afraid boy, it just means that it chose you."

"What chose him?" asked a suddenly straight faced Lavi.

"The wand," the old man said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I should know, I make and sell wands for a living."

"When you say 'wand', do you mean the magic type?" inquired a fully recovered Allen.

"Precisely. Now if you wouldn't mind handing me the other one…?"

"Oh yeah!" shouted Lavi as he bent to pick up the wand that Allen was apparently too afraid to touch, even though he still had a death grip on the first one. Lavi picked up the wand and felt something similar to an electric shock travel up his arm and back down again. Surprised, Lavi looked away from his hand long enough to see a few sparks fly out the end of the wand in his hand.

"How very curious." Mumbled the wand maker. "How very odd. If only Minerva was still here, or better yet, Albus. I would very much like to have a chat with them right about now…"

As if on que, a loud crack sounded just beyond the small clearing the three now occupied. Unconcerned, the wand maker simply said, "That would be Minerva now."

A severe looking woman came striding out from the foliage dressed in dark green robes, and reminding the two exorcists forcefully of a Head Nurse they knew. "What happened Mr. Ollivander? I heard explosions!" she said in a voice just as severe as the rest of her. "And who are these two?"

The newly dubbed Mr. Ollivander turned an inquiring gaze at the two boys. Allen, startled of his own rudeness, was quick to supply their names. "I'm Allen Walker, and this is my partner, Lavi. We're exorcists. Just Lavi, by the way," he finished when the two adults continued to stare at him expectantly.

Not one to be out mannered, the severe woman introduced herself and her companion as Minerva McGonagall and Mr. Ollivander. Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed the wands in the boys' hands. "Mr. Ollivander, pray tell me what those two are doing with the wands you simply had to come all the way out here just to make?"

"Well, you see," he started, "these two kind youths saved me from those strange creatures that have been wandering about. As it happens, they seem to have some magic in them, and so I believe they are the rightful owners of those wands now."

"You mean to tell me that these two children have defeated the monsters that even Dumbledore could only defend against? AND that they're wizards?"

The two teens in question were left to wonder what the adults were talking about, as the conversation moved from a 'Dumbledore' to 'Hogwarts' and then back again. "Um, excuse me, Miss McGonagall, would you mind explaining what you're talking about? Neither of us," Allen said, gesturing to himself and Lavi, "have ever heard of a Dumbledore or of a Hogwarts…"

McGonagall nodded at Mr. Ollivander and disappeared with the same sharp crack that she appeared with. "Please forgive her. She has gone to see the Headmaster of her school to work out an arrangement. How would you two like to go to that school for a year? They seem to be having problems with the monsters you called 'Akuma'."

(END)

AN: Good Lord that was long! But now it's done, and I would really appreciate those wand ideas if you have them. Updates will be more spaced out from now on cause this was my last planned chapter. See you ~RBO.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry guys, this is just notes to clear up confusion. Liquid Twilight was kind enough to point out some things that I didn't explain well, so I'm going to try to clear up any confusion with that here. Firstly, the reason why the Finders knew something was up even after they were obliviated was because they would only send a few Finders out at a time to make contact or spy, so when some of them started coming back with no memory of that, they knew something was up. Secondly, the reason why Ollivander made the wands in those particular woods was because there was something extra magical about the place, cause I can't word it better. On that note, Lavi's and Allen's wands have some details now, but not many, and help is still appreciated. The wood used for both wands was found in the woods were Ollivander was, and they are partially infused with Innocence particles that were floating around in that area, hence their acceptance of the exorcists (they're magic trees, they grow were they want). Lavi's wand is going to be about 18 inches and made of a dark wood. Allen's wand is about 16 inches and is made from a light wood or a red-ish wood. Core composition is still up for debate, as is the actual wood. Please tell me your thoughts, I love to hear them! =3

~RBO


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it took so long, I was finalizing details. Before I begin the story, I would like to thank ElricLawiet and Liquid Twilight for their support, as well as MnMsRoKaNdPoKeRpAiR (NOT TYPING THAT AGAIN!). I would also like to say that I'll be working on a crack fic in between chapters, so that might be up soon. Anyway, enjoy~.

Disclaimer: You know what? Yeah, I own –Man and HP. And I'm actually a land shark in disguise.

~Chapter Three~

The silence in the Great Hall seemed more deafening than its original chatter. The students all waited, somewhat impatiently, for the huge double doors to open and let in their new transfer students. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long. The doors creaked open slightly to admit the new student's passage. Out came a tall eye-patch wearing red head, who, after a few long strides and good look around, realized that he was the only one who had come through the door. Turning around, he marched right back through the doors he had just come through. After a few moments, the red head reappeared, smiling broadly and dragging another person bye their arm. It took the students a moment to realize that the red head was pulling not an old man, but a struggling boy.

"Lavi!" hissed the white headed boy at his companion. "Lavi, let go of my arm! I can't walk like this!"

With a look of fake hurt, Lavi turned to his captive and said loudly, " But Moyashi-chan, if I let you go, you'll try to run away again!"

By the time the two teens had gotten to the front of the room, the stool and Sorting Hat from the previous week were in place, with an empty handed Professor McGonagall standing beside it.

"Bookman, Lavi," she called, and Lavi practically bounced over to the stool. After a moment of deciding, the Hat announced his house as Gryffindor.

A loud cheer went up from the table decorated with red and gold, while Lavi chose one of two empty seats across from a group of three students. When the call for "Walker, Allen" came, Lavi's cheerful smile faltered and concern entered his eyes.

(Allen's POV)

He felt like the whole school was watching him (which it was) as he made his way towards the Hat. Allen sat on the very edge of the seat, eyes down, concentrating hard on being as small as possible. After the Hat explored his mind a little, it started talking to him. _You poor child_, it thought to him. _To shoulder such a burden and still smile…._

"Gryffindor!"

Allen jumped up and all but ran to the seat next to Lavi, his face burning. As soon as he sat down, Lavi threw his arm around his shoulders and used his free hand to ruffle his snowy hair.

"Now that we're all seated and comfortable," called Dumbledore, "dig in."

While Lavi and Allen paused to marvel at the sudden appearance of food, the trio across from them began to introduce themselves. The girl sitting on the right was Hermione Granger, the one on the left was Ron Weasley, and the boy in the middle was Harry Potter. Fully recovered and smiling politely, Allen introduced himself and Lavi, who had already started eating. Since everyone now knew everyone else, Ron reached over to get himself a piece of turkey, only to discover its sparkling carcass on the small Allen's plate, along with the remains of just about every other food in the area. Ron, Harry, and Hermione watched as Allen continued to eat, and eat, and eat! The three soon understood the reason why Lavi had let Allen do the talking earlier while he ate.

When dinner was over, the students all stood and started filing out of the double doors, headed for their dorms and sleep. Allen stood awkwardly and followed the other Gryffindors to their common room alone, as Lavi had already befriended a pair of twins that he was apparently staying with and wandered off. Once in the common room, Harry found the young man dozing peacefully in an arm chair.

After an uncomfortable flutter of his heart, Harry reached out and jostled Allen's shoulder gently. "Come on, you're staying in the same dorm as me and Ron."

(END)

AN: So the pairing is officially HarryxAllen. Next chapter, we'll find out why Allen is so sleepy right now. Maybe. WHERE'S THE REMEBERALL WHEN I NEED IT? Please R&R, or this'll never get done… ~RBO


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I remember what I forgot! Lavi has a brotherly relationship with Allen, nothing more, nothing less. Also, there's a new rule. I'm not updating unless I get at least 5 reviews!

Disclaimer: I own the computer this was typed on, does that count?

~Chapter 4~

_White._

_There was nothing in the blinding expance of whiteness, except for the young boy whose own white hair matched the rest of the colorless space._

Oh, not this again_, Allen sighed. _This is, what, the third week in a row that I've had this dream? All it does is keep me from sleeping peacefully…

"_Are you finished moaning, now?" a sharp voice asked. Startled, Allen looked around to find the source of the powerful voice. "Well, would you look at that. You_ can _hear me now. Good. I was starting to think that I was going to have to have Neah tell you. The 14__th__," the voice clarified at Allen's confused look._

And who might you be?_ Allen thought politely._

"_A lot of people have been calling me Crown Clown recently, but for simplicities sake, just call me Clown."Stunned, Allen could do nothing but listen as Clown continued talking. "I'm just hear to let you know that you have… advocates, from all three sides of this war within you, not including yourself. Also, Neah and Mana wanted me to tell you to start eating more and to take less midnight strolls."_

You talked to Mana? _Allen cried in supprise._

"_Well, more like his curse, but essentially yes. It's the same basic idea. Goodnight, Destroyer."_

After that, the whiteness of the area was replaced with the darkness and shadows of his bed. Sitting up and pulling back his hangings, Allen got up from his bed next to Harry's. Putting his still gloved left hand over his complaining stomach, Allen sighed and said, "It's your own fault, you know."

Harry, who had woken up for reasons unknown to him, started and sat up when he heard the small sound of someone running into the trunk at the end of his bed. After said person started swearing softly, Harry was able to recognize the voice as his strange new dorm mate's.

"Allen?" hissed Harry, making the shadow on the other side of his hangings freeze. "Allen, what's wrong," Harry asked while he pulled his hangings out of the way.

"Oh, ah, nothing. Nothing is wrong," the white haired boy replied sheepishly. His stomach, obviously not agreeing with Allen, gave a growling grumble loud enough to make the sleeping boys in the room shift.

"You're hungry again?" Harry asked the furiously blushing boy incredulously. Sighing, Harry offered to take Allen down to the kitchens for a snack, which Allen promptly agreed to.

After successfully leading the way down to the kitchens, harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak off of himself and his new friend and wiped the Marauder's Map. The boys, who had been swarmed by house elves, began placing orders for what they wanted. Harry sat and watched as Allen proceeded to inhale his 'snack'. Allen gave Harry a happy smile when he noticed the attention.

Ignoring the blush that he could feel creeping up his cheeks, Harry stood up and announced that it was time for them to leave.

Just when Harry thought that they were going to be able to get back to their tower without incident, he glanced down at the Map in time to see that they were trapped in the hallway with Snape coming down from one side, and Umbridge coming from the other.

Shoving Allen into an alcove off to the side with his hand over the smaller boys mouth, Harry listened intently as the two Professors met in the middle of the hallway and continues on their way. Sighing with relief, Harry turned back to Allen, only to discover that he was only inches away from the blushing boy, with his hand still covering the other's mouth. Blushing and apologizing quietly, Harry removed his hand and from the boy's surprisingly smooth face.

After making it back to their room, both boys collapsed gratefully onto their beds. As he was drifting to sleep, Harry remembered something.

"Allen, you're going to be starting lessons with me tomorrow."

(END)

AN: *whew* that was awfully long again. So, if you have questions or comments, just review and I swear I'll answer back. So Lavi's and Allen's wands will be introduced next chapter if all goes well. If someone has a class they want to see either of the two in, or something they want to happen in a class, let me know. Last thing, I have the teaser thing up for my crack if anyone cares…


	7. Chapter 7

Lo and behold! The creator is back! Apologies to anybody who thought that this would be an actual update on anything productive (wait, we have to actually _do _that?), but if it makes you feel any less murderous, that's what this is about. I have returned (obviously) and looked through my stories. I do not approve. As it stands, I would like to fix the chapters that I have already written and re-post them before continuing with anything. Before I do that, though, I thought I should check with the people who sit through the reading of these things. So, my question for all of you is: should I fix and re-post, or leave the stories as-is? I'm hoping to muddle out a poll on my page, but if that doesn't work, you can just let me know in a PM or review. Thank you for your time, and I hope you all have a wonderful *insert time generalization here*.

~RBO


End file.
